In The Grip Of The Viper
by belladonnanoir
Summary: Both brands are in the same town and Cody hopes to see the Viper but something is in the way of them seeing each other. After a argument will they make up or is this it for the pair. Warning: Bad language and slash.


**Ok I am pretty nervous about putting this up as I have never written slash before, I hope it is ok! So please read and review, let me know what ya think. For ages I have been unable to get the image of Cody wearing that green face mask so I had to write something which included this.**

**Warning: If you don't like slash please don't go any further, this story is slash fiction so if you do it is at your own risk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my own perverted thoughts of these incredibly hot men getting it on. **

"Cody…damn it, let me explain before you start throwing a fucking fit" the voice demanded over the phone.

"You know what…screw you. I haven't seen you in ages and now you throw this at me. Didn't you think I would be upset? I'm not throwing a fit as you so nicely put it, I just thought I would get to see you for the first time in months. You know what I have Smackdown just now, maybe I will see you at the next pay per view" the young brunette yelled over his phone, frustration eating him from the inside.

"Codes please…" the voice called, exhaustion seeping through the words.

"Goodbye Randy" with that Cody snapped his phone shut, a hot tear rolling down his cheek. Hadn't Randy told him that everything was going to be ok with them after their draft, that they would still be able to see each other, distance be damned. Cody had his doubts but he had listened to his viper…now it seemed as though his suspicions were coming true. For once both Smackdown and Raw were in the same town for their shows, he had thought that this would be the perfect chance to see his lover. When he called Randy, he was devastated to find out the viper had made plans to see his wife. From the beginning Cody had known that Samantha was always going to be in the picture, Randy kept telling Cody that no matter what he would come first but tonight Randy had proved otherwise…he had made it abundantly clear who came first to him.

"Damn it" he snarled throwing his phone into his locker before sinking on to the bench in his locker room, tears rolling down his cheeks. He rubbed them away furiously not wanting to show any weakness especially if any of the other wrestlers came in, it would just give them ammunition for teasing and right now he didn't think he could deal with that. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to compose himself, he had to get through his promo and then he could go back to his hotel and have a good old moping session.

…

As the camera's left after Cody had cut his new promo for his "Dashing" gimmick, he looked at himself in the mirror sighing deeply. He had been told to rub a green face mask over his face "Fuck; the stuff I do for my job" he whispered smiling slightly shaking his head. Turning on the tap at the sink he began to rinse the green crap from his skin. As he reached the diamond stud in his nose his smile dropped, it was the stud Randy had given him last year for his birthday. Touching it gently he was thankful that he had managed to avoid covering it with the face mask, that would have been fun to clean.

Cody stood staring at his reflection in the mirror wondering where it had all gone wrong. He had always been a little wary of getting involved with the Viper. For as long as he could remember the younger man had been in love with the older one, he had wanted him on every level and had been crushed when Orton had gotten married. To this day he had never known why, even Randy sometimes faltered on an answer when he was asked that before saying that obviously he loved Sam. Every time he heard that answer it broke his heart a little bit more, in the last two years they had been seeing one another, he had never heard those three words said to him but Cody was always happy to take what he could get from the Viper and even without those words, the two were as close as possible. Even to this day sometimes Cody still couldn't believe he was in a relationship with Randy, it had all started from a drunken kiss one night after a gruelling match and just spiralled from there eventually leading to the two of them doing the horizontal tango.

Wetting his hands he wiped the rest of the mask from his face, he wasn't to sure what he thought about his new gimmick, sure he was getting a lot of air time and he was thankful for that but this whole arrogant part wasn't him. Walking to his locker he pulled his street gear out and began to throw on his jeans. As he leaned down to pull his trainers on the door to the locker room opened.

Not looking up he tied his laces keeping his eyes on the ground until a pair of tanned bare legs stopped right in front of him. Finishing with his laces, he let his eyes roam up the person's body until he was looking into a pair of bright baby blue eyes and a beaming smile. "Cody my man, what you doing tonight?"

Standing up slowly Cody pulled on a black shirt before looking at Jake Hager who was practically bouncing up and down on the spot. "Nothing dude, why?"

"Well obviously you know Raw is in town as well. Mike is meeting me at some bar downtown. I think DiBiase and Cena are going to be there as well. Wanna come? Unless your seeing Orton?" Jake asked, a curious look crossing his features as the brunette's face fell at the name of his lover.

"Randy has something to do tonight. Listen thanks for the invite man but I think I am going to head back to my room. Have an early night" Cody smiled at the tall blonde hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.

Jake shook his head "No chance Runnels, come on its not often we get to see the Raw guys and I never get to see my Mikey so your coming. I don't know what's going on with you and Orton Cody but you guys will be fine, I know its hard being away from each other. It took me a while to get used to being without Mike but I am here if you need a chat ya know?"

"Thanks Jake and ok I guess I'm not going to get much of a chance to heading back to my room" Cody replied shouldering his bag as he waited for the blonde to throw on his clothes.

Jake smirked at the smaller man "Nah, you were coming whether you liked it or not." In record time he threw on his t-shirt and jeans "Come on, we need to get Jay and then head to this pub. Jason says he knows where it is" the blonde walked out of the locker room. Cody following closely behind him, smiling at the prospect of seeing some of his other friends for the first time in a while.

Cody followed the large blonde man outside the arena when he spotted a smaller blonde leaning against a black car, his eyes fixed on the ground as though he was studying something of interest at his feet. As they approached he looked up at them, a grin crossing his face as he saw them "Aww Hager, you managed to get Dashing out then"

Cody laughed at Jason before throwing his bag at him "Shut it Reso, put my bag in your boot and lets hit the road" he grinned as the blonde in question flipped him off before grabbing Jake's bag and slinging them both into his boot.

As they piled into the car, Jason turned to face Cody "Glad your coming man, you haven't really been out with the Smackdown roster since you came here. I know we are meeting some of the Raw brats but you know who the cooler brand is" a teasing grin crossed his handsome face as he looked at the pair slyly waiting for the repercussion of his comment.

It didn't take long as Jake smacked the back of his head "Watch it Smartass, before you start talking about Raw brats do I need to mention the name Copeland huh? Don't think he would like that comment now would he?" He sat back in his seat as Jason huffed, a small smile splitting both their faces as they pulled out of the arena. Cody settled in the back seat, letting the easy banter of the two in front wash over him. He rubbed the back of his neck, a small sigh escaping his lips as he thought of Randy and what he was doing right now…maybe he needed this tonight, if he had been back at the hotel it would have been torture. Thoughts of Randy and Sam together, their limbs entwined as Randy made her moan, his fingers running over her skin playing her like a finely tuned violin when it should have been Cody underneath him

. Cody closed his eyes at the images running through his head, tears stinging behind his closed lids when he heard Jake call his name. "Cody, dude you ok?"

His eyes flew open praying that the blonde wouldn't see the sparkling tears threatening to flow as he nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine, guess I'm a little tired" he rubbed at his eyes removing the offending tears before leaning forward and involving himself in the conversation in the front.

In no time at all Jason pulled into a parking lot next to small pub. Switching off the engine he jumped out the car yelling "Right that's us here ladies, last one in buys the first round"

Both Jake and Cody looked at one another before grins split across their faces and darted from the car. Quickly catching up to Jason, Cody stuck his foot out as Jake smacked the other blonde's back sending him sprawling to the ground. The other two raced into the pub and waited at the bar casually as a disgruntled Canadian walked through the door dusting himself off "Fuckers, you cheated" he yelled as he crossed the floor, a warm smile softening his words.

"Reso, thought I heard your dulcet tones. Christ man you can shout" a smiling John Cena descended upon the group as they placed their order with the bar man. Cody arguing that Jason did lose the race so he had to pay and finally after many jabs in the ribs the blonde gave in and paid for the first round. John slung an arm around the pouting blonde steering them in the direction of what they saw was their raw buddies. "Reso, you're a pushover man, I woulda told them to shove it"

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that Cena. If you had done that, you know I woulda told Teddy and you wouldn't want to piss him off would you?" Cody asked innocently, batting his bright blue eyes at the older man who blushed a deep red. A smile crossed Cody's features at the blush covering John's cheeks, him and Ted hadn't been together to long but it was obvious they were crazy about one another. Reaching the table which was almost half full of beer bottles, he laid his drink down and faced his best friend who jumped up from his seat "Teddy" he muttered flinging himself into his arms.

Sinking into the heat, he let the comfort wash over him. Maybe he wasn't going to see Randy tonight but ever since the draft move he hadn't seen his friend and tonight he was going to make sure that never happened again. Ted pulled the younger man closer into his arms, one hand running through his hair, something wasn't right with his boy, he knew it from the moment he had laid eyes on him. There was a sadness in those normally happy baby blue eyes. "You ok baby-boy?" he whispered.

Cody pulled away "I am now. God I am so happy to see you dude. I wish I was back at Raw, things aren't the same without us causing some mischief"

A cough behind them caused the pair turn to see a smirking Adam Copeland "Nice to see ya Cody but have to admit not missing the trouble you pair of shits caused. It took me ages to get that blue out of my hair ya know. I still don't know how the hell you got that dye into my shampoo" he took a seat at the table next to Jason who was looking increasingly unhappy being seated next to Mike and Jake who were certainly making up on missed time. Adam slung an arm over Jason's shoulders before he leaned over with a wink "But it is way to quiet without you dude. We all miss you"

Tears stung at Cody's eyes, yes he did like Smackdown and he was getting a good push on it but it was nothing compared to being on Raw. He smiled sadly taking a drink from his beer and turning to Ted to catch up on all the stuff he had missed. He had almost put the thoughts of his lover from his mind when John asked softly "Cody have you talked to Randy today?"

His smile disappeared quickly, a look of pain crossing his face as he said "Yes I have. He was to busy to see me, apparently seeing Sam rates higher than me"

John gave him an incredulous look "Codes, did you let him explain anything to you?"

"There was nothing to explain John, he made it perfectly clear where I stand in his life" he snapped wanting the conversation to be over.

Both John and Ted exchanged concerned looks before Dibiase touched the upset brunette's arm "Cody, listen to me. I don't know what he said to you but you need to talk to him. Give him a chance to explain."

Cody sunk into silence as he stared at his beer bottle, the last few dregs sitting at the bottom. Swirling them around he considered the call earlier, maybe he had been to quick to hang up on Randy. Looking over at Ted he laid a hand on his arm "I'm going to go back to my room. Maybe I should see if I can get hold of Randy, let him explain. But I'm telling you now DiBiase I want to see you more and speak to you more. Screw this draft, you're my best friend and nothing is going to come between that."

He hugged the blonde man quickly before something hit him on the side of the face, looking at the floor he picked up a set of keys. His eyebrows raised questiongly as he looked at Jason, the other man grinning at him "We will get a cab, probably be to pissed to drive. So take the car and get on that phone"

Cody waved goodbye and walked to the car. Settling into the driver's seat, he felt a wave of nerves wash over him. Something was telling him that this conversation was going to be big…well it would be if Randy was able to talk to him or even willing to after he had hung up on him earlier. Taking a deep breath he switched on the engine and headed to his hotel.

The trip took to long for the brunettes liking, he got caught at every traffic light and for late night traffic there was a hell of a lot of it. Finally he pulled into the hotel parking lot, he grabbed both his and Jake's bags with a reminder to give the blonde his in the morning and set off into the lobby of the hotel. With a smile at the receptionist he got into the lift pressing his floor. He leaned against the wooden panelling closing his eyes. A silent chant of don't forget to breath running through him when he heard the ding of the lift and the door opening.

Reluctantly opening his eyes, he moved out the lift and headed to his room. About half way down the corridor he stopped dead, his jaw dropping slightly. Sitting outside his door was one very dishevelled looking Randy Orton. He had his head dropped against the door, legs outstretched, his hands braced on the floor. Cody walked to him as quietly as possible, not quite believing that he was actually there in front of him.

Randy could hear the movement and smell the unique scent that was Cody. It was a smell that drove him nuts, it was one that he never wanted too far from him. Cracking his eyes open he saw his boy staring down at him disbelief written over his face. Randy smiled softly hoping that this was all going to work, he had put a lot on the line tonight and it would break him in half if it didn't work. He slowly got to his feet, rolling his neck to ease the tension in his muscles. "Hey" he said softly.

Cody stared at him in silence for a moment before moving round him fumbling with the door. Randy put his hand over his lovers trembling one and guided the key card into the slot. They both stared at it as the green light showed before looking at one another at the same time. Cody could practically taste the older man, just a little closer and he could press their lips together. Randy brought his free hand up as if to cup Cody's cheek when the younger man moved away opening the door. Walking into the room, Cody went to the desk and emptied his pockets "What are you doing here Randy?" he asked staring at the wooden surface of the desk.

"Rectifying a mistake"

A bubble of confusion ran through Cody's body "What do you mean?"

"I love you Cody" Randy said almost silently hoping the younger man would look at him.

It worked as Cody's eyes snapped up straight away studying the man in front of him "What did you just say?"

Randy closed the gap between them stopping just an inch away from Cody. Taking the brunettes hands in his own, he leaned down slightly to look him in the eyes "I said I love you Cody. I should have told you that a long time ago but I was afraid"

Cody stared into the blue grey eyes of Randy trying to process what was going on. For so long he had longed to hear those words and finally it had happened. "You love me?" he asked, his voice hitching as he said love.

Randy brought one of his hands up to cradle Cody's neck as he nodded "Yes I do, Codes it's always been you. No-one else just you. You're the face I see when I close my eyes at night and the only face I want to see when I wake up in the morning"

"But Sam, you were away to see her tonight? Randy I don't understand, what about her? Your married?" he stuttered.

Randy took a deep breath leaning his forehead against Cody's as he said softly "I went to Sam tonight to ask for a divorce. Every time someone asked why I got married and I said it was because I was in love with her, I lied. I never loved her, she was the easy option for me. My dad wanted me to settle down and all that time I was fighting my feelings for a certain wrestler, he was consuming my every thought. He always has, ever since we were kids, he was all I ever wanted and shit I got scared. Codes don't you see, its always been you baby, I was scared of my feelings towards you and when I met Sam it felt like the easy option, I just didn't count on how much I was hurting you. When we started I thought it was just a fuck to you but over the years I know its more than that and that's why I had to end things with Sam. I watch Teddy and Cena and I want that with you Cody, I don't give a fuck who knows. Your mine and I'm all yours, if you want me?" A look of uncertainty crossed Randy's face making Cody inwardly gasp, it wasn't every you got to see the legendary viper showing vulnerability.

Leaning up onto his toes he pressed his lips to Randy's muttering "Of course I want you, you daft bastard" pulling away a shy smile crossed his face "And I love you to Randy, I always have you know"

Randy leaned forward catching Cody's lips in a more forceful kiss, at the feel of Randy's burning mouth on his, all sense of rational thought slowly began to dissipate, and he couldn't help but lean into the kiss, basking in the seductive flavour that was uniquely Randy met his tongue. With another throaty purr of appreciation vibrating their lips, Randy's arms surrounded Cody, moving to lift the smaller man, both men losing all sense of coherent thoughts as hands fumbled with buttons on shirts and buckles on trousers.

Cody let out a small moan of satisfaction when his hands met the warm familiar skin of his lover. Trailing his hands from Randy's neck he ran them down to meet the top of his jeans. Slowly popping the button he pulled back from their kiss and allowed Randy to fully take his weight as he yanked his own shirt off. The older man carried him over to the bed gently allowing him to fall back onto the surprisingly soft material of the blanket, Randy hovered over him, his eyes taking in every inch of his lover as though this was their first time together. Cody moaned at the lust glazed eyes which were roaming his body, unable to take the lack of contact anymore he grabbed the top of Randy's jeans and pushed them down. Quickly jumping up from Cody, Randy pulled off his offending clothes and got rid of Cody's as well before resuming his original place on top of his boy.

Both gasping as the heat from their cocks hit one another, Cody's mouth fell open letting out a moan that was unbridled sex. Randy shuddered at the sound grinding his hips into the ones below him. "Randy…please" he heard being whispered.

Looking into the lust filled baby blues he smiled "What baby? What do you want?"

Cody grasped at his ass growling "You. I want you right now. Please, it has been to long"

"Soon baby…soon" With deliberately slow movements, Randy shifted his attention to the brunette's delicate neck, leaning down to gently kiss the skin, before running his tongue along the prominent vein, sucking at it, and moaning at the taste, god how could he have been away from his boy so long? Cody moaned his appreciation at the feeling, as Randy leisurely made his way down, his tongue leaving a searing path of heat as he trailed along his collarbone, before licking and nipping downwards to Cody's chest, eyes continually glancing up at Cody to absorb and take pleasure in the sensually provocative expression across his face.

Delicately, Randy tasted, and licked around one hard nipple, taking it into his mouth, and sucking at it with an eagerness that took both men's breath away. With a satisfied smirk, Randy descended lower, working his tongue across the rippling abdominals, causing Cody's stomach to tremor at the feeling, in that moment he decided nothing was going to come between them…never. He was going to spend every moment he could making this man happy and working to get these reactions out of him as much as possible.

Randy brushed his lips along Cody's skin until he reached his throbbing cock, his tongue emerging to lick a trail all the way to the tip, Cody's body erupting into a spasm of shivers, as he let out a low, guttural moan, hips bucking. Randy had done this several times but it had never been this good before, every nerve in Cody's body felt as though it was being set on fire as he felt the heat of Randy's mouth fully encompass his length. Ever so slightly Randy let up the pressure to let his tongue run up the veiny underside until he reached the head. The salty taste of pre-cum hit Randy's tongue ripping a loud moan from the older man, the vibrations causing Cody to scream "Fuck" his hips raising off the bed, his cock hitting the back of Randy's throat. The older man pinned the younger brunettes hips to the bed as he continued to tease him with his tongue, every so often grazing his teeth lightly on the soft skin. From the corner he saw Cody grasping the covers in a death grip, his hips bucking wildly as Randy kept him pinned down. Hollowing his cheeks, Randy sucked and slurped his way up and down Cody's hard cock, a gratuitous groan every now and again, only heightening the pleasure, until Cody groaned "Fuck Randy, so close" Randy's kept creating the much needed friction that kept Cody on the knives edge, as his head bobbed in time with his thrusts which were growing more erratic as the moments passed.

But just when Cody was teetering at the edge of that knife about to fall into a haze of sexual high inducing pleasure, Randy stopped. Letting go off the young man's cock he leaned back onto his knees and smirked "I want to make love to you Cody. The only way your coming is when I'm inside of you" the young brunette inwardly melted at the words, in the two years he had been with the viper, not once had he ever uttered words like those to him.

Randy's gray eyes bored into his, the ghost of a desperate question gleaming in their depths, as if to ask permission before doing anything to him. Immediately, and unabatedly, Cody nodded his head vigorously, the idea of the other man's throbbing member inside him once more but this time meaning more than purely sex, made him physically shake with anticipation. At his agreement, Randy's eyes gleamed with pride and sparkled with what looked like unshed tears as he crawled forward over Cody catching his lips in a searing kiss.

The younger man moaned quietly, head raising to keep the addictive contact as long as possible as Randy gradually pulled away, and proffered two of his fingers, placing the tips to Cody's full soft lips. The brunette allowed them into his warm mouth, sucking and soaking them in his saliva as best he could, finding satisfaction in the whining groan Randy gave out at the sight. "God Cody, seeing you do that. Shit the things it does to me" Cody smirked round the fingers which were in his mouth before nipping the tip of one with his teeth. "Minx" Randy teased, as he pushed them in a little further to let Cody's saliva coat them best he could.

Once his fingers were slicked as much as they could be, Randy retracted them, and shifted back down Cody's body, nipping lightly at his chest and abs as he did so. Ever so sensually, Randy glided the tips of his fingers around the ring of Cody's entrance, his talented mouth moving back to swirl his tongue around the tip of the younger man's hard cock, the pre-cum leaking a little more, exploding over his taste buds like candy.

With slow, precise movements, Randy eased both his fingers into Cody's hole, scissoring them in order to gradually stretch the muscle in the way he knew Cody liked and also to cause as little pain as possible. As he did so, he moved his other hand to expertly stroke Cody's cock, in order to distract him from the obtrusive fingers. Cody barely even noticed the intrusion however, as he let out a slutty moan, thrusting involuntarily into Randy's hand, the movement causing the other man's fingers to slide out before sliding back in.

"Randy please, I want you inside of me now" Cody moaned looking at his lover's grey eyes taken aback by the raw emotion showing in them. Randy nodded rubbing his cock a few times to coat in pre cum before laying over Cody, lining up to his entrance. Ever so slowly, to slowly for Cody's liking, Randy eased himself forward, the head of his throbbing member breaching the tight ring of muscle, and eliciting a gasp of expected pain from Cody, as his hand flew to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles. Randy eyed him carefully, forcing the gut-wrenching lust back, to be completely sure Cody wasn't harmed. Once he was sure the younger man was okay, he inhaled deeply, abs clenching, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Cody's thighs, as he bit his cheek, before rolling his hips forward, pleased with the groan of pleasure that erupted from Cody, the brunette's other hand darting down to frantically stroke himself, as Randy gently pulled himself out, gradually slow, and then pistoned his hips forward.

He buried himself completely inside Cody's body, gasping a hot breath, as his tight walls clenched along the length of his member, massaging it and causing Randy's eyes to roll back in his head, nearly Cumming right then. "Fuck Cody, your still as tight as when we first done this. God it's enough to make me cum right now" he whispered in his lovers ear as he set a slow movement which had them both groaning with pleasure. Randy quickly found the spot which had his lover writhing below him in ecstasy. Increasing the speed a little he hit Cody's prostate in quick succession whilst grabbing the younger man's forgotten cock in his hand. Cody began to thrust into his hand as he let go, succumbing to the sexual high that he had been declined earlier. "I love you Cody" Randy groaned as he pistoned into the man with such force it made the bed creak.

"I love you to Randy" Cody replied in a strangled tone as his body arched off the bed "Fuck…oh god Ran..I'm" his words became a jumble of incoherent mumblings as thick white cum spurted from his cock, coating his abs and chest with pearls of his creamy essence. His eyes screwed shut as he continued to ride the rollercoaster of bliss as Randy continued thrusting frantically. The sight of Cody losing control was his own undoing as he followed suit seconds later, he felt his warm cum lining the inside of Cody. He gently collapsed on top of his lover, subconsciously burying his face in the crook between his neck and shoulder, nuzzling it.

Neither could speak, both their orgasms having been too much for their bodies, and they simply lay there, thoroughly exhausted. Randy was the first to break the spell by getting up from the bed and going to the bathroom to return seconds later with a wet cloth. Silently he washed Cody down, his touches nothing but loving as he stared at his lover's face. Memorising every contour of his face he raised his eyes to be met with blazing baby blues staring back at him, love shining through them. "I love you Randy"

Moving back in the bed, he made room for the older man to slip in next to him. Randy lay next to the brunette and pulled him into his arms. Cody lay his head on his viper's chest listening to his heart beat when Randy spoke "I've missed this. Since the draft we don't get to see each other as much as I would like. Things are going to be different now Cody, everyone is going to know your mine. Fuck what anyone says"

Cody let out a contented sigh as he drew meaningless patterns on the older mans chest before saying softly "I've missed this as well. I like Smackdown but its not where I want to be. Raw is home for me, its where everyone I count as family is. Don't get me wrong I love Jake and Jay but its not the same as me, you, Teddy and Cena. I want those days back. I want to be able to spend all the time we want together without all these months apart"

Randy pulled him closer to his body "Baby do you know what you would be giving up if you came back to Raw? Your getting a great push on Smackdown, what if they don't give you that if you come back?"

Cody leaned up and looked the viper dead in the eye "I don't give a fuck about my push Randy. You think I like this dashing crap? They have made me out to be some egotistical dick so if it means giving that up then yes I do know what I am doing especially if it means I get back to you"

Randy gave a mischievous smirk "Aww but I want to learn how to be dashing too. If you do that you won't be able to teach me anymore grooming tips"

Cody glared at him, slapping his hand on Randy's chest "Shut up and don't be a dick"

They both smiled at one another when Randy brought one of his hands up to cup Cody's cheek "If your sure this is what you want, we will go see Vince in the morning and see if we can't come up with something?" he leaned forward pressing his lips to Cody's forehead "Now lets get some sleep"

With a massive grin on his face Cody lay his head on Randy's chest again. Closing his eyes he told himself he would need to thank Teddy and Cena, if it hadn't been for them he wouldn't have came back when he did and god knows if Randy would have stayed all night waiting for him. As he felt sleep overcome him, a flash of excitement ran through him, he was back where he belonged…in the arms of his viper, more to the point the viper that was his alone and always would be.


End file.
